


Finding her home

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Bondage, D/s, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Terrigenisis, Wax Play, candle, minor pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Fair warning: this is going to be a D/S style the first chapter has a hell of a lot of smut in it.
i do not recommend reading at work or in the presence of minors





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm going to apologise if at any time it feels like I am writing characters with completely contrary personalities, but I've decided for the purposes of this story to assume several things about the mental health of certain characters, namely Skye and Natasha; It is my opinion that neither could go through the experiences they have without dissociating at least slightly, more likely quite significantly. As such each can almost appear to be two different people Skye and Daisy and Natalia and Natasha. If you have any queries as to why I direct, you to their upbringing combined with a loss of support structure after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She can feel the ropes tightly binding her arms, the pressure as they wrap over and around her legs completely immobilising her leaving her to the mercy of her Mistress. She feels the hot drip of wax hitting the flesh of her breasts. All she wants to do is beg her Mistress to touch her, to give her the pleasure she so desires, but her mouth is gagged her eyes blindfolded, all she can do is wait until her Mistress touches her. At this moment, she is not Skye, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy leader of the Inhumans or Quake the Avenger. She is her Mistress` pet to do with as she feels fit. She can hear her Mistress moving around her, the flickering of her candle sending out vibrations she can sense but she daren’t move, her Mistress hasn’t told her she can, and she will not disappoint her Mistress. She hears the candle placed on the table and her Mistress approaching her, her body tenses in anticipation, every fibre of her being calling for her Mistress’s touch. She feels the soft caress of her Mistress’s hand and the soft brush of her hair over her breast only to have it punctuated by a sharp twist of her clit. She moans in pleasure, and she feels the soft exhalations of her Mistress’s laughter as she feels her teeth pull at her nipple and then soothe with her tongue. She can feel the love and pleasure in every caress as her Mistress slowly makes her way down her body leaving marks of her love as she goes. She can feel her Mistress` tongue tracing the tattoo that graces her hip the small spider a reminder of her devotion to her Mistress. The same tattoo she knows is mirrored on her Mistress’s hip in the form of a daisy. Finally, her Mistress gives in running her fingers through her sodden folds causing her to let out a muffled gasp of pleasure. She can practically feel her Mistress` smirk at the effect she has, she can feel it as her Mistress nips her clit lightly then presses her lips and begins to hum. The vibrations shoot through her body, and it is almost enough to send her toppling over the precipice she rests upon. But she knows better, and she waits, she waits until she hears the words from her Mistress’ lips like water in the scorching desert.  
“кончить для меня мое небо" Natasha commander her nimble fingers toying at the sensitive flesh

She crashes over the edge and is swept into the surf as she feels the pleasure course through her the utter bliss making her see stars as she slowly drifts. The last thing she remembers before she falls asleep is Natasha wrapping her in her arms and whispering words of love as she holds her close.

 

 

When she awakens the next morning, she finds herself snuggled deeply into Natalia`s chest, she can feel her soulmate watching her amusedly as she cuddles deeper into her breasts which if asked was her favourite place to be. She feels Natalia’s hand come up to stroke through her hair softly caressing and comforting. She tilts back her head to look into the eyes of the woman she loves, the woman whom she knows loves her back, who looks at her like she is the world. Eventually, they get out of bed padding quietly into the communal kitchen of Avengers tower, what they find sets them smiling, Jemma and Melinda are asleep cuddled on one of the sofa’s and Clint and Phil are dancing around the kitchen. 

Despite the sight before her she can’t help but remember how this had all started, how they had moved S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Avenger’s tower. 

   
 **(Time SHIFT)**

 

All her life people had been leaving her, first her parents, then those at the group homes and orphanages. All her life she had never had anyone stay, never had anyone fight for her. She was born as one of the unmarked those who had no soulmate mark. Whenever people hear this the look upon her with sadness and pity as if by not having someone there was something wrong with her, as if she were broken. She worked hard to try and make her way in the world, her skills could earn her Billions to the right buyer, but her goals were not those of money. Instead, she had fought for freedom of information.

When S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked her up for the first time, she felt like she actually belonged Coulson and May were like the parents she had never had, Fitzsimmons the siblings she had longed for. Ward never quite seemed to fit, and after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. she learned why. The traitorous bastard was Hydra; he was a fucking goose-stepping Nazi. For months, the delusional bastard tried to "help her realise her destiny" or some such bullshit even going so far as to kidnap her off the damned bus mid-flight.

When she had entered the temple though everything changed. She had worked all those long months to become the best agent she could she had countless hours training and learning to fight, and in the 5 seconds she was in that temple everything changed, she found her Bahrain. The mist was agonising like having countless blades driven into her flesh, a constant hum ripping through her very being. Then she watched Trip, poor lovable, loyal Trip try and save her only to pay with his own life. She watched as his body crumbled into dust at her feet whilst she was powerless to stop it.

It was weeks after her transformation and the reveal of real S.H.I.E.L.D. before the true effects started to hit her. In those weeks that followed, she realised that she could no longer remain an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. she saw those that had once been her friends now look at her in fear. She had watched as Simmons was nearly swallowed whole by the monolith and Skye had crumpled in fear all the stresses of the last year, all the pain at the transformation and everything that came after washing over her. In the middle of her fear and panic as she was she didn’t notice the clump of dots above her heart finally resolve themselves into a shape. Realising her powers were steadily heading to out of control she makes her way to the cage, draws her ICER and fires. 

 

In the end, it felt like those whom she had once called family left her alone once more, alone as she had always been. So, she left, she made her way half way around the world until she was in a quiet town in the middle of the Himalayas the natural earthquakes hiding her powers.  
 

For three months, she stays there alone spending her days with those of the village tending fields and doing maintenance work before she was interrupted one evening by a petite redhead stumbling through her door, a bullet lodged firmly in her side. It was not long before the village was swarming with Hydra and Skye wondered who this woman could possibly be, but that didn’t matter at the moment. This was Hydra and she'll be damned if she lets them ruin the life of another like they did hers. The Hydra agents had not been expecting any resistance from the village, so when Skye appeared she was like an apparition of death tearing through their numbers cutting down the agents like a hot knife through butter. The training she had received at S.H.I.E.L.D. had only developed during her travels, where she had once been deadly that scarcely defined what she now was. She danced between the small army her kicks and fists enhanced by waves of her power, whenever a bullet was shot at her it would ricochet back and hit whoever fired it. She drove her knees and elbows into vital places only to be followed by a small blade quickly cutting down the Hydra agents. Before long she stands amongst a slew of corpses covered in myriad cuts and a slowly forming pool of blood. Those of the village look on in shock at what she has done many fearing what stands before them. She quickly returns inside to the redhead and notices she has passed out, she quickly begins treating the wounds peeling back the catsuit to reveal the pale flesh beneath. For the next couple of hours, she works to treat the redhead, all around her the village is buzzing with the villager’s fear and trepidation. She decides rather swiftly, she will treat and stabilise this woman, and then they shall leave never to return. They cannot risk bringing any more Hydra agents to this village. 

When she moves to leave the woman in her arms she notices a large blue light forming in front of her sparking off bits of electricity, and it starts moving toward them. Skye turns her back toward it shielding the woman in her arms even as she feels her powers building to protect them, then there is the feeling of the ground dropping from beneath her feet before she is suddenly slammed back to earth. Around her, she can feel people moving, and she can feel someone try and remove the redhead from her arms. Without her even intending to her powers lash out and knock the person back several meters and a pulsating field surround them. Those around them freeze realising what this means. It takes a moment but they recover and one of their number a heavily scarred woman steps forward and says "please, let us help you, you’ve been through a lot."  
Skye doesn’t know what about this sets her alarms off, but she says "no offence lady, but you don’t know me or what I’ve been through."

In her arms the redhead starts to stir, and she looks up at Skye her eyes blinking slowly open "are you an angel, am I dead."  
Skye freezes a moment as the words wash over her before she is responding "You`re one to talk beautiful."  
She sees the moment that the redhead realises what she has said because her eyes immediately start looking at her curiously, well aware of what she wants to ask Skye says "collarbone, above the heart."

They are interrupted by the scarred woman cursing as she says "Gordon get them out of here" there is a sudden burst of blue light and the same sensation as before, and then they open their eyes and find themselves in downtown LA, they hear sirens in the near distance and quickly make their way away seeking cover. 

 

 

Skye can't help but find it natural that S.H.I.E.L.D. should show up out of nowhere mere moments after she meets her soulmate to ruin her day. It was this that lead to her and her new soulmate making their way as fast as they can into the centre of the city where the crowds can hide them from S.H.I.E.L.D.s all seeing eyes. They manage to talk as they move and Skye starts to learn about her soulmate her name is Natalia, and she was born in Russia but best of all she's not scared of Skye because she's enhanced herself. 

It takes them almost the entire day before they are sure they aren't being followed and that they can make their way out of the city. Luckily as it turns out Natalia has a safe house only a few states over that should be completely safe for them. They quickly acquire a car using some secret accounts that Natalia has and make their way toward the safe house. They take turns driving never stopping allowing them to reach the safe house without incident. On the outside, it looks like any other house, a little rickety but solid enough, however, they don't even make their way toward the house . Instead, Skye follows Nat toward a nearby barn and through a hidden entrance into a fortified bunker similar to that at providence base. As they had travelled Natalia had told Skye about her past, Skye doing the same, the pair relishing the opportunity knowing that the other would not judge them.

She suddenly comes back to reality when she feels Nat’s grounding hand upon her shoulder. And at that moment the months of pain she had been feeling so keenly fall away, and she comes back to her new reality, the reality where she lives with her soulmate, where she never has to worry about being unloved or abandoned again. They make their way to the table, and she sits in Natalia`s lap, enjoying how she can just be with her. It had taken her and Natasha months to reach this stage as they stayed in that bunker. In the beginning, Skye would barely leave Natalia alone for five seconds as she was too afraid it had all been a dream or Natalia had left her. Nat had been barely any better, every day she struggled to let Skye even so much as step around a corner, her ingrained fear from spending so long under the umbrella of first the Redroom and then S.H.I.E.L.D. leaving her terrified that someone could harm Skye that the newfound happiness could be taken away from her. In the end, it took Natalia telling Skye about her also being the controlling Natasha for the pair to be able to spend any amount of time secure in each other, like at the falling of that final barrier it all seemed to fall into place. It took months but eventually Natasha makes her appearance, at first Skye, doesn’t understand but then it becomes clear, much like she is both Skye and Daisy two completely different people so is Nat, she is the soft, almost innocent Natalia and yet the hardened Natasha.

It becomes clear just how much they need both sides of the other. Some days Skye needs to just give it all up and not be in control of every little thing. Just like Nat sometimes needs to be able to shed the mask of Natasha and just become Natalia for a little while. Surprisingly it only takes a few weeks for them to reach the stable balance they each need. 

They are pulled from their breakfast when an alarm blares calling for the avengers to assemble. They quickly make their way to the staging area, allowing their masks to fall into place

**Author's Note:**

> As always i appreciate any feedback or constructively worded criticism, any A**holes will be deleted


End file.
